VGHS After the Takeover
by kalael
Summary: The fighter looking for TacoBoy14 comes back to find him and take down the rest of VGHS with him.
1. Back to Usual

Brian stumbles back into his room shared with the notorious "the Law".

"Sup Brian D.", his official roommate says in a low voice.

Such a behavior was out of the ordinary for him.

Surprised, Brian is taken aback.

I wonder what "the Law" is up to, thought Brian. It's just that "the Law" wouldn't usually bother talking to a low-ranker such as myself, Brian reflected .

The "Law" is actually agreeable for once, commended Brian.

Yeah, but I'd rather not talk to him. I'll stay cool just as he usually does, Brian objected. Silence.

To hell with it, thought "the Law". if Brian doesn't give a damn then neither should I. No use in playing nice with these noobs, he added.

"How dare you disrespect "the Law"!", he exclaims sternly.

Brian bolted out of the room as fast as he could and into safety.

Its just like the day he obliterated Hanzo and Cheeba, Brian reflected sadly. And the avoidance of the rival and so on and so forth. OK. OK. You get the idea.

"Brian! My office NOW!" shouts Calhoun.

There out of nowhere came Calhoun, although glad to see him, that things are back to normal that also means that he resents the Dean again. Resumption to things as per usual since that whole fiasco with the Napalm Energy Drink takeover, Brian thought.

Remember that fighter that was looking for TacoBoy14? Well she's back and she plans to take down Wendell along with V.G.H.S.

"Where's TacoBoy14?" Wendell shrivels back into the background as he teeth chatter. It's just like history repeats itself.

" I demand that TacoBoy14 come out and duel me. Or else V.G.H.S. Will have to face us at the finals. And if they win the finals then V.G.H.S. will have to shut down forever. "Rules are rules, come out and play." she says as she looks around searching the crowd for the fighter.

"I am TacoBoy14" Ki says. "Not you again, you don't fool me. You're not TacoBoy 14 and you know it" "Fine then, I'll fight in his place. If I win then you leave us alone" "No, never. I demand that TacoBoy14 come out and fight me or else VGHS comes down with you"

Finally the R.A. Comes out, "I am Tacoboy14" Wendell says nervously, stuttering, "I am him." "Ok then, what are we waiting for? Let's get down to business"

No I forfeit" Wendell says after hesitating for a moment. "Ok then, meet you losers at the tournament. See you later, _noobs_!"

Off she goes. What are we going to do, Ki thinks. Ki is the mastermind, she was in the tournament that held the destiny of VGHS in the hands of Napalm and the Barnstorners.

Ki POV

Think, Ki, think. Ok, we will just have to merge the schools together somehow. "No, off you go TacoBoy14, leave it to me" I am Ki the genius, I am here not to fight but to create. My creation is my strong suit, I must figure out a way to save VGHS. I will, I must. Therefore I will.

That's it. I will look up the rules governing the tournaments between the video game academic institutions. I will find a loophole hopefully and VGHS will be saved and all will be well.

Later that day

Think noobs think, where will we find the rule book? I had called a meeting for this. "Ok, everyone. We must find the Video Game Institution Rule book or else VGHS goes to dust. Everyone, team up and put your brains together. We're going to need this if we're going to save the school", she says at the podium of an empty classroom.


	2. The Plan

"Ki Swan, come over here. I've got something to tell you, quick." O' Doyle said, "Hurry up, or we'll miss it."

"We social games can band together to protest this injustice" she said. "We'll get the leader of the resistance to hopefully listen to our pleads." "

Ok, but how are we going to get that far?, Ki asked. "Oh, we'll just have to hope we can get enough signitures for our petition."

"Ok, we have a plan. Now, let's implement it", Ki said.

"We'll just have to band up, that's why we social gamers need to stick together.", O'Doyle suggested, "We need to stick together, together we can do this".

"Right."

"Ki, what I need you to do is to unite your followers. Then we can be cohesive with our groups."

"Right, and I'm the person to do this after my whole cheating in the election thing?"

"That's ridiculous Ki, you know you can do it. If its anyone its you that can do this, not Barnstormer."

"GO KI!" Ted adds jubiantly, coming into the den (the basement of that they used to reherase in the election of Ki vs. Barnstormer).

"KI SWAN! MY OFFICE NOW!" "I've got urgent business with you." Calhoun adds, as they walk along to the office.

"You know what your problem is? You and you little pranks" Oooo ... it's a retorical question, thought Ki.


End file.
